Resource Description Framework, commonly referred to as RDF, is a family of World Wide Web Consortium specifications. RDF utilizes resource description framework statements to represent resources in a data model. Examples of resources that can be represented in an RDF data model include, but are not limited to, resources from the World Wide Web, resources from one or more databases, and any combinations thereof. An RDF statement typically includes a subject, a predicate, and an object. A subject identifies a particular resource. An object identifies something about a subject. A predicate identifies a relationship between the subject and the object. RDF data systems can frequently contain very large amounts of data such that indexing the data for query application can present problems such as large indexes and slow query application times.